dwenbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3: EXPLOSION!
the Third episode of DWEN! in color! episode summary continuing the event of what happend last episode. dwen is alone in the deep desert recovering from the plane crash. but gets targeted by a sniper from a cliff dwen battles him til two new men from the D.O.D sighted dwen holding him at gunpoint. meanwhile at a new D.O.D base in long island zarring introduce qwen to two new soldiers named CHIMARA and BARRICUDA. he plans to send them to the grand canyon to fight DWENS men qwen ask him if thats kind of far its 2,411 miles long zarring then responds "...in a B-52" qwen scruffed and says "that still a few hours" zarring also says that there is a man living in the grand canyon known only as the MERCENARY he also orders them to not inform other D.O.D personal's except the drivers unaware that a military chopper was eavesdropping on zarrings briefing and informs another chopper about dwens troops being at the grand canyon of the other choppers position aswell to keep an eye out on the mercenaries bunker with the ferom meanwhile, at the bunker the mercenarys friend THE WOMEN ask him how hes going to fight DWEN he replys "with this new tank"as we see a m1 tank but his friend doudt that he will still get defeated til mercenary points out not if the DS jet(destroying system jet) gets here and tells her not to worry she then says "if zarring found out that you putting both of his new weapons in battle he will put you in the D.C(dungeon cell)" outside 1 hour away from the bunker a officer in a jeep orders his troops to begin attacking the bunker. as the battle rages on one D.O.D jeep driver ask his gunner if they are going to win he replys "yes, even though we lost in minasorta we still captured DWEN"(from episode 1) meanwhile in california,white ninja joins DWENs troops in order to defend a base against the D.O.D attack in the air above them the D.O.D attacks DWEN base california but the AA guns defend againsts the jets back in the desert DWEN combats the D.O.D soldiers as one of his helicopters drops a ladder dwen gets on but the sniper has dwen in his sights but dwen takes him out and escapes on the helicopter telling the pilot to "get moving or will get are heads blown off" the pilot responds with "you will not me" back at THE D.O.D base in long island qwen revealed he was the one that bombed zarring (in episode 1) because he failed him for the last qwen then says "i won't kill you i'll just put you to sleep" firing a tranqulizer dart at zarring making him faint in the grand canyons a big battle rages on on between DWEN team and the D.O.D. then a DWEN pilot informs the general he wil bomb the bunker in 5 minutes a 14 minutes later DWENS troops take on the D.O.D's reinforcements,13 minutes later the mercenary escapes by helicopter,3 minutes later the D.O.D retreats from the grand canyon,and finally in 0 minutes DWENS team successfully bombs the bunker. back at long island qwen gets in a jet fighter and plans to attack DWENS base but then spots dwens chopper in the sky ordering his squadron to attack. but dwen shoots down qwen,meanwhile zarring trys to fight of the effects of the tranqulizer dart but to no luck video Category:episode